Conventional vacuum cleaners are designed to satisfy many requirements. Some ofthe more significant requirements include convenience, weight, cleaning thoroughness, appearance, and cost.
Unfortunately, these vacuum cleaners are extremely noisy and generate considerable afterdust that escapes through the filter pores and causes headaches and sinus infections in some individuals. Moreover, conventional vacuum cleaners require undesirable cleaning or replacement of the collector bags or tanks and are awkward, relatively heavy and often expensive.
Serious efforts have been made to address some of these problems, particularly by introducing multiple filters, electrostatic filters and the like to deal with afterdust. This has undesirably increased the size, cost and power requirements of these vacuum cleaners, without completely solving the afterdust problem or resolving the other problems. Additionally, the larger and heavier vacuum cleaners include self-propelling mechanisms which add to the cost and size of the vacuum cleaner.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a vacuum cleaner which effectively addresses the above problems.